Viviendo una pesadilla sin fin
by FeericaMian
Summary: Bueno es mi primer fic más o menos serio espero que les guste acepto criticas por muy duras que sean los personajes pertenecen a kishimoto algunos personajes an sido levemente transformados. advertencia tiene Hentai, camuflado pero lo hay cuidado
1. Chapter 1

Look

Soledad era una palabra que ambos conocían muy bien. Lo era todo y nada al mismo tiempo, pero conseguía que temblaran y lloraran con escuchar la S inicial.

El nombre de él era Naruto Uzumaki. Rubio, de ojos azules era un marginado social. Solo haber sido maldito con algo que jamás debió aparecer en su interior.

Ella era Ariadna. Su pelo era castaño, al igual que los troncos de los árboles, pero sus ojos eran naranjas algo ya no tan normal. Su comportamiento, sus gustos, sus ojos todo influía. Todo era buena razón para apartarla del resto.

Se acababa de mudar, algo que a Ariadna no le hacia mucha gracia. Tendría que volver ha adaptarse, volver a comenzar de cero, cuando en su ciudad natal ya había conseguido amigos, pocos pero era más de lo que tenía allí. Ahora solo estarían sus padres y ella.

La castaña miraba por la ventana maravillada por los árboles y todo el verde que había en aquel lugar desconocido. Pero entre tanto verde hubo algo que le llamó la atención. En un columpio, no muy lejos de allí estaba un chico con la mirada perdida, balanceándose.

Soledad. Lo reconoció en los ojos del chico rubio. Ella sabía que era esa sensación. Sintió lástima, pero no por él muchacho si no por ella. Volvería aquella palabra a escucharse en sus oídos y nada podría evitarlo.

Mientras el rubio observaba la nada, lamentándose de ser diferente no pensar igual que el resto. Mantenía las lágrimas escondidas, pues si lloraba tendría otro motivo para meterse con él.

Miró embelesado una mariposa de color azul que se posaba sobre una flor blanca. "me gustaría ser como ella" pensó "Nadie me diría nada, me observarían y contemplarían mi belleza." Unos niños, que jugaban cerca, atraparon el pequeño insecto y le arrancaron las alas, después cogieron la flor y le fueron arrancando pétalo por pétalo.

"Tal vez sea mejor así". Se levantó del columpio y fue dirección a la silenciosa casa. Rápido, sin detenerse en nada. Corrió por las calles asustado por si aquellos niños podían quitarle su poca libertad.

A mitad de camino se paró en seco. "¿De que estoy huyendo?" Se preguntó "Tengo que seguir adelante, como sea, debo afrontarlo, no huir como un gatito asustadizo" Las dos últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como en una cueva. Aquel insulto se lo había dicho Sasuke. Como había acabado refiriéndose a si con tal mote. Hasta tal extremo llegaba su manipulada mente. "Tal vez" fue la contestación.

A lo lejos vió como un coche aparcaba en una casa, no los conocía, debían de ser nuevos en la ciudad "mal lugar para comenzar una nueva vida" Del Peugeot salió primero un hombre con el pelo negro, como las alas de los cuervos y con los ojo naranja. Acto seguido salió una mujer de cabellos castaños y unos ojos verdes con tonalidades azules, como el mar revuelto.

Naruto observó, algo le decía que faltaba alguien por salir de aquel automóvil. Esperó unos segundos hasta que porfin salió una chica castaña de ojos naranja. Descendió la mirada hacia abajo para ver su ropa. Era estilo emo, combinando naranja y negro de una manera un tanto extraña.

Algo curioso, el ojiazul cruzó la calle y se quedó mirando a la chica, absorto en sus pensamientos. A lo mejor ella no le diría nada, tal vez sería su amiga. "Que tonterías digo, en cuanto me conozca se va a reír de mi"

Un encuentro de miradas y Naruto se giró hacia su casa, con sus mejillas rojas, sin saber muy bien el porqué. Se marchó antes de que pensaran que era una delincuente o algo así. No era muy difícil imaginarlo la verdad.

Ariadna lo miró marcharse "es el chico del columpio" pensó. Se le pasó por la cabeza seguirle y hablar con él, pero lo desechó. Nadie quería tener una amiga como ella. Suspiró, era pesimista, demasiado, pero jugueteaba demasiado con las manos de los sueños. La voz de su padre la sacó de su encierro.

Ariadna, ven y ayúdame- Llamó desde dentro de la casa-

¿Ya lo habéis descargado todo? – preguntó ella con curiosidad

Claro, ven rata

Ella hizo caso a su padre y entró. Descubrió al hacerlo un montón de cajas todas apiladas y entre ellas estarían sus cosas. Los muebles grandes vendrían por la tarde así que no podían colocar nada. Su madre salió de la cocina comentando que la casa era grande y la ubicación posterior que tendrían las cosas.

Por orden, sus padres y ella dormirían arriba, en el segundo piso, alado de los baños. Bajo estarían el resto de habitaciones y los libros. La sala de su ordenador no estaba decidida pero conociendo a la señora que la había engendrado estaría alado del salón.

Hay que ir a IKEA

Tsukiko, no pienso ir, te vas tu sola-

Por favor quiero cambiar algunos muebles- dijo suplicando.

En medio de aquella discusión se escuchó una risa. Ambos adultos se giraron hacia ella pensando lo mismo, como si tuvieran telepatía. Aquellos pensamientos eran de cómo torturarla sin tener que manchar la nueva casa.

¿te vienes conmigo? –

No, no y no. Me niego. No seré tu mula mamá- dijo moviendo sus manos- ¿Puedo salir un rato?

Claro, pero no tardes mucho-

Salió de la casa un poco deprisa. Pensó en ir al parque que había visto desde la ventana, pero estaba lejos y seguro que se perdía. La opción mas clara, era dar una vuelta por el nuevo barrio.

Las casas eran todas iguales. Monótonas y aburridas. La gente la miraba extrañada. En uno de los bungalows, una chica salió a recibirla con una sonrisa falsa. Su pelo era rosa y sus ojos verdes. La ropa era lo más horrible que hubiera visto Ariadna, su chaqueta era fucsia, sus pantalones eran verdes y los zapatos azul chillón.

Otra chica extraña salió detrás, su pelo era castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Llevaba una camiseta marrón, los pantalones amarillos y los zapatos blancos como la más hermosa nieve.

Hola ¿Quién eres?- dijo la chica del pelo rosa

Soy Ariadna, me acabo de mudar

Yo soy Sakura, ella es Tenten-

¿Donde está Hinata?- preguntó la castaña

Bah, que no venga, no la soporto –

Se escuchó un gritito y a lo lejos se vieron venir a una chica de cabellos negros con tonos azulados y sus ojos, aún estando lejos, se veían blancos. Su ropa era de color rosa y níveo entrelazando ambos colores. "que mona" pensó la castaña.

Ella debía de ser Hinata, la chica a la que esperaban el resto. Se paró delante de todas y se disculpó con las mejillas sonrojadas. Lo que mas sorprendió a la ojinaranja fue ver como Sakura, que antes la había despreciado, abrazaba a la ojiblanco como si fuera su mejor amiga.

Perdonad – todas se giraron hacia Ariadna – ¿Conocéis a un chico rubio con bigotes?

Si, es el idiota de Naruto- contestó la castaña- Nos vamos, chao

Las dos primeras se fueron parloteando y riéndose de dios sabe quien. Hinata se quedó para decirle quien era el chico. Resultó ser alguien interesante, sin amigos, solo, eso si ella tenía familia, el rubio no.

La palabra resonó en su mente otra vez. Soledad, jamás le volvería a borrar de mente. Nunca lo había conseguido.

La tarde pasó rápido para Ariadna, pero para el ojiazul fue lenta, dolorosa como todas las demás tardes. Ambos pensaron en el día de mañana. En volver a una rutina que para ninguno de los dos era agradable.

La noche calló, silenciosa, arrastrándose sin ser vista entre el día. La luna y estrellas gobernaron el cielo pero no eran vistas ya que las luces cegaban aquel precioso cielo. La gente había olvidado la bóveda de astros que se podía observar en noches de tristeza o de melancolía.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Alone?

El sol desbancó aquellas estrellas olvidadas, pera dar paso a su reinado de luz y harmonía. Levantó con sus rayos a ambos chicos.

Ella comenzó a vestirse, en el silencio que le daba su casa. Abrió el armario para buscar la ropa seleccionando unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca con una guitarra en el centro y para sus pies se puso unas convers negras. El pelo caí por su espalda sin ningún orden claro ya que no iba a peinarse.

Él se puso sus pantalones negros y una sudadera negra a rallas naranjas y fue directo a la cocina para tomar su desayuno. Mientras lo hacia pensó en quedarse en casa pero lo desechó por completo. Perdido en sus pensamientos acabó el baso de leche, salió de su casa con un poco de miedo, rumbo a un nuevo día.

Ariadna no comió nada, sin embrago al mirar el reloj se dio cuenta de que a ese paso llegaría tarde. Mientras corría rumbo al instituto pensó en que tal vez se encontraría con el rubio del columpio.

Buscó la clase por todas las puertas que había en aquel gran edificio. Tras buscar en las dos plantas bajas se dio cuanta de que los mayores seguramente estarían situados en la parte superior junto a los módulos.

Porfin la halló y se dispuso a entrar antes de que lo hiciera el profesor pero topó de lleno con un chico castaño de ojos blancos como la nieve.

perdona

Ahórrate las disculpas – la miró analizándola - ¿Quién coño eres niñata?

Antes de que pudiera presentarse vino el profesor. Cogió a Ariadna y la llevó al centro de la clase mientras amenazaba al chico con una expulsión.

Ella se dedicó a mirar a todos sus compañeros y entre ellos descubrió un par de rostros conocidos. Uno era el de la pelinegra que había conocido y el otro era su espejo (eso pensaba ella), ese chico era Naruto.

El profesor se presentó como Iruka, iba a impartirles la asignatura de Historia. "parece simpático" pensó Ariadna, pero quien le aseguraba que después fuera a ser igual, no debía dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Eso le enseñaron a palos.

El reloj del patio sonó con un gran estruendo y todos se levantaron de la mesa sin ni siquiera dejar acabar al profesor. Éste suspiró comprendiendo las ansias de los alumnos por dejar el aula vacía, él también las sentía a veces.

Se despidió de los tres chicos rezagados con una sonrisa. Iruka era demasiado dulce y comprensivo como para imaginarse lo que hacían ambos matones de clase con el solitario rubio. Pero algo dentro del profesor lo alertaba de que no era algo normal.

En cuanto desapareció por la puerta los dos castaños se abalanzaron sobre Naruto, cual aves rapaces al acecho de la presa. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios al ver que el chico se tapaba la cara con ambos brazos, intentando protegerse de lo que pensaban hacerle después.

No hubo tiempo para cerrar la puerta ya que comenzaron a insultarle. Sin piedad, sin medir si su tono era más hiriente que de normal. Solo querían divertirse a costa de la salud de otra persona.

El primer golpe llegó segundos después de haberlo tirado al suelo. No le hizo sangre pero sabía que los demás si lo harían, así que solo esperó a que los demás chocaran contra su cuerpo. Haciendo que cada fibra de su ser temblase de puro miedo, de una forma cobarde, como él mismo.

El segundo golpe fue a parar a la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Se encogió buscando refugio en sus brazos amoratados de los golpes del día anterior.

¿No te recuerda a un perro callejero Kiba? – dijo cruel Neji

Anda no humilles a los pobres perros, es peor es una babosa, mira como se arrastra

Una patada en su estomago, luego en los riñones. Todo hecho con odio, odio a que fuera diferente, a que le gustara leer en vez de ver la tele como uno más del rebaño de ovejas. Si no hubiera crecido solo tal vez sería como el resto.

No sintió el resto de los golpes, solo escuchaba las risas de ambos castaños y sus jadeos por culpa del llanto que hacia momentos había comenzado, por culpa de la impotencia ante que ellos lo dominaran con tanta facilidad.

Dolor, angustia,… soledad.

Estaba solo, nadie quería ayudarle y los que querían hacerlo le tenían miedo a los dos matones. La única persona que tal vez… no, seguro que Sasuke no se mancharía las manos por una escoria como él. Cerraría los ojos y haría como el resto de su clase, encubrir los abusos que recibía. Ya ni siquiera lo veía cruel, solo era su rutina de todos los días. Excepto los que ambos jueces se marchaban de clase para irse a fumar, a drogarse o a follarse alguna de sus mieles de seguidoras.

Se volvió a sentir solo, él jamás había tenido a nadie que le dijera un te quiero. No tenía padres, ni hermanos y ninguna chica quería salir con el rarito de la clase ¿no?

El último golpe lo dejó aturdido. Nunca le habían pegado con algo, pero esta vez era diferente. Lo más seguro es que fuera un bate o tal vez la pata de una de las sillas de clase, ya que al colisionar con su cabeza sonaba a metal.

La vista comenzó a nublársele, hasta que la perdió por completo.

Lo tiraron al suelo como si fuera una vulgar mochila y se marcharon entre risas diciendo que aquel día había sido divertido y que a lo mejor mañana traían un bate o una navaja para poder pasarlo mejor.

Los pasos se alejaron hasta desaparecer.

En poco tiempo volvió a escuchar otros y se asustó, comenzando a sollozar a derramar lamentos de pavor. Cuando los pasos legaron hasta él, pudo escuchar un golpe al mobiliario y después sintió que lo levantaban, quedando apoyado sobre algo que emitía un ligero calor, además de una fragancia de hombre.

Sintió que se movía pero no sabía a donde, solo notaba el desplazamiento, lento pero continuo, sin pausa ninguna.

Se detuvo y notó que lo descargaban sobre algo blando y mullido. Una cama. "¿Me habré muerto?" pensó Naruto, ya que la única cama de todo el edificio estaba en la enfermería, claro le habían llevado a la enfermería.

Sintió una inmensa gratitud hacia aquel chico que lo había transportado. De no ser por el estaría tendido en el suelo hasta el final del patio, como un pero sarnoso y abandonado en medio de una ciudad.

Se sintió solo otra vez…

¿Naruto puedes hablar? – la voz de Shizune era dulce y le dio una sensación de calidez que nunca había tenido

No pudo contestarle, porque al abrir su boca salió el líquido que le daba la vida, manchando las impolutas sábanas de la camilla de la enfermería.

La enfermera le trajo corriendo un trapo para limpiar el estropicio y de paso comenzar a limpiar las heridas del rubio. Co delicadeza le pasó el trapo por el rostro, de una manera que el chico coronó como maternal, aquello que él nunca había sentido.

Su vista se hizo borrosa al comenzar a ver mejor. Dirigió sus bellos ojos azules hacia su salvador mas este se encontraba de espaldas y solo pudo ver un dibujo "¿un paipai?" pensó confuso "seguro que es mi imaginación"

Shizune continuó su labor cerrándole las heridas con tiritas y poniéndole ungüento allá donde se necesitara. Cuando acabó lo abrazó dulcemente.

Puedes contarme lo que ha pasado no se lo diré a nadie

No es nada, solo me caí

Una risa irónica sonó en la habitación y después el ruido de la puerta cerrarse.

Tenía razón quien iba a tragarse ese cuanto… sus excusas eran patéticas o no podían engañar a nadie por muy estúpida que fuera esa persona.

Sintió sueño comenzando a dormirse en el cálido pecho de aquella que le intentaba ayudar. Cerró sus ojos abandonándose a la sensación de bienestar que le daba el poder perderse en sus ilusos sueños

Al verlo la mujer lo separó de ella y le dio un beso en la frente tumbándolo sobre la camilla al mismo tiempo que lo tapaba pera que no sintiera el frío de un edificio en las más asquerosas ruinas.


	3. Chapter 3

Orange

El patio era ruidoso, como todos. La gente charlaba sin importarle quien tenía a su derecha o a su izquierda.

Entre todo aquel mogollón de gente estaba la castaña junto a las dos chicas que había conocido el día anterior. Éstas la guiaban, entre las personas anónimas que se hallaban en la extensión de terreno hasta la cantina. Cuando llegaron Ariadna se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Todo era diferente a su último instituto. Ya no era una cantina pequeña y mugrienta, esta era luminosa, limpia, mas no tenía ese aire familiar.

Un grito la distrajo de sus pensamientos

Jodete cabrón, ahora me vas a pagar la puta cerveza – gritó un chico de pelo blanco

Las dos chicas se gritaron hacia el estruendo para ver de quien eran esas palabrotas Al hacerlo ambas suspiraron y se pusieron a decir lo buenísimo que estaba y lo que les gustaría liarse con él.

¿Quién es?

Se llama Hidan y el de al lado es Kakuzu – contestó Sakura

Es una pena Hidan ya tiene novia – dijo esta vez Ino

¿Quién? Cuenta, cuenta

Ariadna no las escuchaba miraba abstraída la gente que entraba y salía del lugar. Ninguna era una cara conocida, todos eran personas anónimas que jamás se fijarían en ella de no ser por su ropa y por sus ojos naranjas.

Le dieron otro tirón fuerte de la manga y la llevaron fuera. Durante el trayecto observó una sala, hecha totalmente de cristal, donde un chico pintaba un cuadro, que a los ojos de la chica era precioso. En él había un chico encadenado por los brazos con una melena de color rubio. La escena de detrás era una habitación llena de sangre…

Aquel chico que pintaba era todo un artista.

No alcanzó a ver más que su espalda ya que su compañera seguía estirando de ella hasta llevarla junto a un grupo se chicos.

¡ni-chan! – la rubia fue corriendo hacia la otra chica parecida a ella, pero fue detenida en el último momento

No me toques

Ariadna abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, aquello no era una chica, sino un chico. Su voz ronca y grave lo verificaba.

Miró nerviosa hacia su ropa, esa no es la indumentaria de un chico. Llevaba una falda rosa a cuadros sobre unos pantalones negros de pitillo, en la cintura un cinturón amarillo con rayas de color rojo. En los pies había dos convers de color azul celeste con calaveras. Su mirada de color naranja volvió a subir por el chico, para posarse en su torso, debía admitir que la rejilla sobre la camiseta de tirantes lila quedaba genial.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los azules del chico al que había presentado Ino como su hermano Deidara. Solo fue un vistazo rápido pero pudo averiguar que no era como el resto, que no solo se vestía así para llamar la atención.

Te presentaré al resto – dijo con su tono demasiado alta la rubia – él es Uchiha Itachi y este es Akasuna no Sasori

Saludó con la mano, mas la única contestación que recibió fue una mirada tan congelada como el hielo por parte del Uchiha y acto seguido Ariadna miró hacia el suelo un poco asustada.

Esos ojos del color del carmín penetraban en los suyos y hacían que cada fibra de su ser se estremeciese de puro pavor. Eran dominantes, de la misma manera que lo eran aquellos que la maltrataban.

Antes de que ocurriera nada más la pelirosa estiró de su brazo, al hacerlo dejó ver bajo la pulsera un marca de intento de suicidio por parte de la castaña. Solo hubo una cosa que Deidara y Sasori fueron los únicos en percatarse de ello.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, comprendiendo lo que el otro pensaba hasta que el ojiazul separó sus ojos del alcance del pelirrojo, era habitual ya que no sabía como mantenerle la mirada a alguien como él.

Mientras Sakura había llevado a la castaña a otro grupo de personas. Según la ojiverde eran los raritos del lugar- No le pareció eso a Ariadna sin embargo asintió con la cabeza ignorando lo siguiente que decía su compañera.

Eran tres igual que los últimos que había conocido. Uno era peliblanco con los ojos de color turquesa, el segundo tenía el pelo azul muy clarito y los ojos también de un tono parecido a sus cabellos. El último era pelirrojo con sus ojos de un color verde teñido de un poco de azul.

Ino que las seguía de cerca los presentó como Kimimaro, Suigetsu y Gaara.

Cada uno era especial a su manera sin embargo Ariadna solo se fijó en el pelirrojo. Estaba intrigada por esa mirada perdida, triste, con un pequeño toque de frialdad tal vez… eso sí hubo algo que no pasó desapercibido para ella, la soledad absoluta que había en esos ojos de color tan peculiar.

Ella lo había sentido, sabía lo que era mas esos luceros mostraban una angustia aplastante como si nadie le hubiera tendido jamás la mano.

Giró su rostro avergonzada por sacar esas conclusiones sin conocer de nada al chico, cosa que le encantaría.

El timbre sonó, ruidoso, haciendo que Sakura le estirara del brazo rumbo a la clase, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo para despedirse de aquellos tres chicos.

Entraron en clase raudas, sentándose cada una en un lugar. Sakura junto a Kiba, Ino con Shikamaru y Tenten alado de Neji. Nada más ubicarse comenzaron a coquetear como tres vulgares prostitutas.

La ojinaranja se movió hasta su asiento fijándose en quien entraba por la puerta, a ver si podía charlar con Naruto antes de que comenzara la clase.

El profesor entró y el chico rubio no estaba en la clase, ni en esa ni el las dos siguientes.

Otra vez ese ruido ensordecedor y todos salieron de la habitación, disparados, todos excepto Sasuke y Ariadna, que se miraron durante unos segundos

¿Sabes donde está Naruto? – dijo por fin la castaña

Eso no es de tu incumbencia

El moreno cogió su mochila marchándose de su clase dejando sola a la castaña. Ella repitió lo que había hecho antes su compañero y se fue directa a su casa.

A mitad de trayecto una mano la paró interrumpiendo no solo su caminata si no también sus pensamientos e hipótesis sobre lo que la habría ocurrido al chico que vio en el columpio. Reconoció quien era por las uñas de color negro como la noche y por los guantes con rejilla.

Junto a Deidara estaba otro chico, con el pelo y los ojos negros. Al igual que el rubio iba vestido de una manera atípica, sin embrago él combinaba negro y blanco a la perfección sin que apareciese ningún color más, salvo un cascabel de color azul celeste.

¿Te podemos acompañar? – Dijo Deidara con una sonrisa en los labios

A la castaña le dio un escalofrío a lo largo de toda su espalda. Esa expresión no le había gustado nada así que giró su rostro negándoselo a los chicos y comenzando a caminar rápido por las calles de esa nueva ciudad.

Sai la miró con su normal indiferencia, mas en su interior sabía que algo no iba bien con esa chica, no le habían pedido nada del otro mundo solo charlar un rato hasta llegar a su casa.

¿que raro no? – le preguntó el rubio

Si, muy extraño…

Mientras la chica corría por la acera, asustada y sintiéndose estúpida por pensar que no le fuerana apegar también en Konoha. Era natural ser el centro de insultos para ella, estaba escrito en su ADN.

Se paró al llegar a su casa, mirando el edificio con gesto triste. Sus padres estarían trabajando y no podía llamar a nadie aún, no tenían línea.

Miró hacia atrás, buscando los ojos de color azul intenso que la observaban el primer día pero solo encontró el vacío de un lugar que no guardaba cariño hacia ella.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la caja de Pandora donde la esperanza aún vive en un cuarto oscuro y olvidado, toda llena de telarañas y de odio ya que nadie la había despertado en años.


	4. Chapter 4

Dust in The Wind

Ariadna se cambió de ropa y guardó en su mochila los libros necesarios. No quería estar sola en su casa, así que decidió marcharse rumbo a la sala de estudios a repasar aquello que habían dado por la mañana.

Al salir a la calle recordó los sucesos de todo el día.

El primero de todos fue el rubio. Le había sorprendido gratamente el que no fuera como el resto de chicos, si no más bien como ella, alguien diferente en un mundo en el cual todos son copias de todos.

En eso se había transformado la sociedad en un patrón igual al que todos debían responder sin rechistar. Y si alguien desafiaba, era callado de inmediato con insultos o tal vez con algo mucho mayor… En definitiva todo era una absurda manera de volver estúpida a la población para que no pensase en lo que el gobierno hacia mal.

A pesar de todo ni ella, ni los dos chicos que la habían abordado en la puerta del instituto eran como el resto, al menos en manera de vestir, el pensamiento es algo que no se puede averiguar a la primera.

Se le vino a la cabeza el chico pelirrojo, cuyo nombre era Sasori. Él también parecía distinto a los demás no en vestuario pero si en su actitud. Por sus gestos y manera de hablar era mucho más maduro que los demás chicos que le habían presentado. Exceptuando a los tres últimos y a Itachi.

Giró su rostro. No deseaba recordar aquella mirada congelada, aunque sus ojos fueran el color del ardiente fuego la hacían temblar. La crueldad se reflejaba en su destello, pero tras esa mortífera indiferencia estaba oculta una enorme pena y la castaña se percató de ello sin mucha dificultad.

¿Que le pasaría al extraño y frío muchacho?

Era mejor no pensar en eso, siempre que se hacia esas preguntas todo acababa mal, en realidad siempre que su curiosidad actuaba todo tenía un resultado negativo, no era solo cosa de preguntarse sobre el pasado de gente.

Su mente le recordó a Naruto al ver a un chico rubio por la calle, aunque no fuera él.

Querría haber hablado un rato con el ojiazul mas no pudo verlo en todo el día, y en el momento en el que podrían haber charlado tranquilamente, el Uchiha le había ocultado la información del paradero de su amigo.

Se apretó los cascos contra su oreja y entró a la sala de estudios aún perdida en sus pensamientos. Culpa de ello se tropezó con alguien cayendo ella al suelo y tirando todos los libros que la persona portaba en sus brazos.

Se sintió estúpida al caerse de una manera tan fácil y al haber entorpecido a alguien. No quiso mirar hacia arriba, así que se dedicó a recoger todo lo que se había derramado por el frío suelo de mármol.

lo siento mu… - no acabó la frase al observar aquellos ojos de color azul que buscaba durante el patio – ¿Naruto verdad?

Hem… tengo prisa – le arrebató las cosas de las manos y se fue raudo por los pasillos

Paró al llegar a la puerta de salida y entrada, al verla se apoyó en ella e intentó calmar su respiración, ahora agitada por el susto que se acababa de llevar.

Era la chica nueva, la reconoció al ver sus ojos de color naranja.

¿Qué hacia ella en un lugar como una sala de estudios? ¿Acaso prefería estudiar a estar con sus amigos? ¿Lo estaría buscando a él? "sigue soñando Naruto" pensó para sí mismo. Nadie se interesaba por conocerlo aunque fuera superficialmente, era el raro ¿no? Al raro nunca se le hace caso, ni se le busca para estar con él.

La observó mientras se sentaba y sacaba los libros de bachillerato. Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza. No era acoso sentarse enfrente de ella a hacer los deberes de la misma manera que los hacia la castaña. Eso no hacía daño a nadie.

Se movió hasta colocarse en la silla de enfrente y su vista se perdió en Ariadna. Sus ojos eran extraños. Su rostro tenía unas bacetas redondas y la nariz ligeramente hacia un lado, cosa que Naruto bautizó como graciosa. Entonces se percató de la melodía que emitían sus cascos.

Dust in the wind siempre fue unas de las canciones preferidas del Uzumaki porque se sentía como el polvo. Las personas no lo veían y aquellos que eran capaces de tal hazaña intentaban destruirlo.

Cerró sus ojos tal y como decía la canción, mas una mano caliente se poco en su brazo, haciendo que volviera a la tierra de una manera bastante eficaz.

Sus ojos se hallaron, como les ocurrió el día de la mudanza, no necesitaron palabras ambos se alzaron de su asientos y se fueron rumbo a los jardines que estaban ubicados fuera, para poder charlar sin molestar a la gente que intentaba estudiar algo o sencillamente leer.

Caminaron juntos, sin llegar a tocarse. La castaña toqueteaba la punta de una de las trenzas, el rubio jugaba con las llaves haciendo un tintineo parecido al del cascabel de un gato asustadizo.

Se sentaron bajo un árbol sin decir palabra alguna, solo se miraban de reojo como dos niños curiosos con algo que no entienden.

¿que te pasó esta mañana? – preguntó por fin Ariadna

Me dolía la barriga y me fui

Ella reconoció esa escusa sin que dijera nada más, era muy utilizada, sin embargo no quiso indagar, podría tomarla como una cotilla.

Nerviosa se cogió las piernas y miró al frente. Allí encontró un bello rosal de flores, de un color rosa amorronado, que se marchitaba por segundos. Sintió lástima de la planta y se alzó para alcanzar una de las ajadas rosas, sin querer pinchándose con las débiles espinas que lo protegían. Débiles porque no se le clavaron en las manos.

¿no es bonita esta rosa? – dijo mostrándosela al rubio

Si, pero ahora morirá antes.

Tienes razón – pronunció con un tono apagado

La dejó caer al suelo y volvió a su asiento, junto al chico. La brisa meció sus cabellos al principio, pero luego comenzó a llover sin ni siquiera avisa.

Ambos se levantaron corriendo hasta un techado no muy lejano. Se empaparon las ropas mas al mirarse estallaron en carcajadas. Tenían un aspecto muy cómico y la alegría que les había producido el hablar después de tanto tiempo ayudó a que se sintieran del todo a gusto el uno con el otro.

Naruto, caballeroso se sacó su chaqueta tendiéndosela a la chica. Esta lo miró interrogantes esperando que se percatara.

Muy listo al darme una chaqueta mojada. –soltó irónica

Puso su mano enfrente de Ariadna esperando a que se la devolviera, pero no lo hizo, se la puso y subió la cremallera hasta el cuello aspirando un poco del olor a perfume de esta. Tras hacerlo lo miró comenzando a caminar para recoger sus cosas y marcharse hacia casa tal vez juntos.

Entraron saliendo rápidos mirando el cielo con un poco de enfado, las nubes eran cada vez más abundantes.

¿Te puedo acompañar?- preguntó Naruto un poco nervioso.

Claro – le sonrió y fue delante

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa hablaron de todo un poco, de música, de los estudios… todo aquellos sin percatarse de nada que no fueran ellos dos y su conversación.

El ojiazul esperó paciente a que entrara por la puerta. Cuando ya hubo desaparecido sonrió de una manera radiante. Tenía una amiga, mañana irían juntos al instituto, lo consideraba especial y no raro o extravagante.

Sin embargo la suerte no estaba de parte del chico, pues cuando iba a marcharse de la calle salieron de una de las casa Neji, Kiba y Sakura.

Lo siguieron sin que se percatara de ello. Cuando lo alcanzaron decidieron que aún tenían mas ganas de divertirse, que no les había bastado con la sesión de sexo en la casa de Tenten.

Mira quien tenemos aquí – dijo Sakura

Hola emo de mierda esta mañana te has escapado

Si pero ahora no tendrás la misma suerte – acabó la frase Neji

Se tapó la cara cerrando los ojos, justo a tiempo de que lo tiraran al suelo y comenzaran a pegarle patadas, probando a ver que sitio de su cuerpo aguantaría mejor los fuertes golpes que le propinaban.

Uno, dos, tres… al final perdió la cuenta.

De repente se detuvieron y comenzaron a escupirle y a pisarle para que se embadurnara del lodo que se había quedo con la corta lluvia de antes.

Recordó la canción de Dust in the wind pensando en otra frase. Sus sueños solo eran una simple curiosidad algo que pasaba por sus ojos esfumándose. Siempre sería polvo en el viento, solo eso.

Sintió un puñetazo y después escucho algo romperse. Su nariz estaba sangrando y tenía la ligera sensación de que alguna costilla también estaría fracturada.

Le pisaron la muñeca cogiendo lo del pelo para acercarlo al rostro del ojiblanco. Su mirada era despreciable, estaba sonriendo y esa alegría llegaba a sus ojos creando la ilusión de ser bellos, tranquilos.

¿puedo hacerlo yo? –preguntó coqueta la chica

Claro preciosa pero no te manches las manos – dijo Kiba.

Le dio una palmada en el trasero y ella se acercó al pelo de Naruto con un mechero en su mano. Este la miró alarmado, sabía lo rápido que prendía el pelo y si haciendo lo que el creía podrían llegar a quemarle toda la cabeza. Justo era lo que los tres individuos querían, solo para divertirse.

Por algún extraño motivo Neji lo soltó el pelo asentándole una patada en la cara. Ser un rarito deforme es mejor que ser un rarito con la cabeza quemada y medio cuerpo deforme.

Se echaron una risas a su costa volviéndole a propinar más patadas y puñetazos mas al poco roto se marcharon dejándolo tirado en el suelo sobre el fango y con las lágrimas apunto de desbordarse por sus ojos.

Les escuchó hablar desde donde estaba. Kiba decía que de pegarle tanto se la había puesto tan dura como una piedra y Neji sin quedarse atrás sugirió a la pelirosa montarse un trío. Ella se hizo la tímida diciendo que era mucho, pero cuando uno de los castaños sugirió que él le daría por culo y el otro por delante se rindió demostrándose tal y como era. Una niña superficial que se abría de patas a quien se lo sugiriera.

Se alzó con las tripas revueltas, devolviendo todo lo que comió por la mañana en un cubo de basuras cercano. Se acarició el brazo magullado andando rumbo opuesto al del trío, rumbo a su solitaria casa.

Pensó en ir al hospital. No… le preguntarían como se había hecho eso y no deseaba contestar a ninguna pregunta que le pudiera llevar a una paliza aún más brutal de las que recibía.

Polvo en el viento.

Miró su chaqueta inquieto, se había impregnado algo de perfume de Ariadna. Lo reconoció, era Anaís Anaís. A él también le gustaba esa colonia para mujer, era dulce no muy pesada.

Mañana hablaría con la castaña, no era bueno que fuese su amigo, podían acabar pegándole como le hacían a él. No deseaba eso para nadie.

"Al menos hemos sido amigos por un día" sonrió sentándose en el columpió donde la vio por primera vez y recordando como le había sonreído al sugerir acompañarla a casa. Había sido el principio del fin.


	5. Chapter 5

Princess

Naruto abrió sus ojos de una manera pausada, no se encontraba bien. Tenía nauseas y todo le daba vueltas, sin embargo debía ir al Instituto. Todo porque había quedado con la castaña para ir.

Lo pensó bien sentándose en el borde de su cama. Si no se presentaba tal vez se enfadara con él y no le dirigiría la palabra más. Algo en él dijo un no rotundo, quería, deseaba tener una amiga y la castaña se había ofrecido.

Se dio una ducha de agua fría y se cambió de ropa sin mucho interés. Iba urbano, con unos pantalones anchos de color negro y una sudadera naranja con letras de tipo graffiti, sus zapatos eran unas Vans de color azul intenso.

Se miró al espejo atónito, la ropa le recordaba a Ariadna, eran sus ojos.

Diez minutos después el Uzumaki seguí observando el cristal con gesto melancólico. Estaba recordando la tarde junto a la chica, esa extraña pero agradable tarde de otoño.

Se removió el pelo y cogió la mochila para salir del edificio rumbo a el barrio residencial donde vivía su nueva compañera.

A mitad de camino se detuvo y miró una pared en blanco. Le quedaba aún veinte minutos así que sacó el spray de tinta, de la mochila y comenzó a dibujar una mariposa de color naranja en el muro. Cuando terminó con una cogió otro spray, esta vez azul y pinto una con las alas recogidas bajo la otra.

La pintura se escurrió para abajo juntando ambos colores en uno solo.

El rubio se puso el casco y comenzó a andar, escuchando a través de sus cascos una canción titulada My inmortal de Evanescence.

La puerta se mostró ante él y tuvo miedo de tocar el timbre y que el suelo se derrumbara bajo sus pies, pero aún así reunió valentía llamando al timbre escuchando una voz contestar informándole que en breve saldría la ojinaranja.

Se sentó en la escalera abstraído en sus múltiples pensamientos.

Sonó la puerta cerrarse y se giró.

Una princesa le esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios y una mochila de cuadros negros y morados en el brazo.

La miró bien, su ropa mostraba más bien a una persona gótica. El corpiño blanco y la falda negra conjuntaban bien, pero algo atrajo la atención de Naruto mucho más… sus ojos naranjas eran hipnóticos y le gustaban tanto que no podía dejar de mirarlos

- buenas – lo miró extrañada- ¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué?... nada, nada vamos anda.

Caminaron juntos, sin decir palabra solo se miraban de vez en cuando, aturdidos por la sensación de tener alguien alado. De tener un amigo al que poder contarle penalidades y sufrimientos.

La puerta del instituto se dibujó delante de ellos sin que se percataran. Los miedos volvieron a apoderarse de la mente del chico. Tal vez por verla con él sufriría lo mismo. Nunca deseó tal cosa así que comenzó a andar rápido sin dar explicaciones.

Ariadna lo siguió confusa, a lo mejor había hecho algo mal.

Al entrar en clase las sospechas de Naruto se verificaron, los dos castaños fueron directos a por él y a por su acompañante como moscas sobre una gota de suculenta miel.

Sus rostros denotaban diversión, demostrando que eran más perversos de lo que parecían con una sola mirada.

Los empujaron hasta llevarlos a una fuente cercana a la clase una vez allí solo los observaron. Su mirada ya era hiriente no necesitaban más, sin embargo las palabras comenzaron a brotar de sus sucios labios.

De un empujón rompieron todas las esperanzas de Ariadna, de no tener que estar metida en ese mundo nunca más. Al chocar contra el suelo de la fuente se hundió parcialmente en ella, dejando su capacidad de respiración al mínimo.

Así aprenderá esa zorra- tronó el castaño de ojos blancos

Un puño se lanzó a golpear el rostro de este. Con rabia, no por el sino por haber empujado a la única amiga que tenía. Nunca hubiera actuado así de no ser por eso.

¡¡¡maltito gato!!!

Una patada entre sus piernas lo hizo caer al suelo y a partir de ahí ya no hubo manera de detener las agresiones. Solo cayeron sobre él como cuchillos afilados.

Después de las patadas vinieron, Los escupitajos y después casi al final le dieron con algo que no puedo identificar, solo supo que era de metal y que le dañaba la cabeza múltiples veces.

La sangre comenzó a extenderse por el suelo formando un pequeño río al lado del agua que salía de la fuente. Ambos líquidos se atrajeron hasta juntarse en uno solo, más caudaloso y de un color más bello que la vida misma.

No se levantó para llegar a la enfermería si no para llevar a la castaña que parecía muerta flotando en el agua, como una princesa que espera a su príncipe. Pero él no era un príncipe, solo era un mendigo, un simple bufón en la corte donde reinaba el que más fuerte pegara.

Solo un bufón.

La cogió en brazos y comenzó a caminar con dificultad pues sus ojos se nublaban.

Cayó al suelo con ella.

(…)

Se despertaron en una camilla, Ariadna estaba empapada y al principio le asustó esa idea, sin embargo después recordó el incidente con Neji y Kiba… Al caer al agua su ropa se habría mojado seguro.

Miró a su lado y al hacerlo encontró al rubio tendido con toda su cabeza vendada y manchada de un color carmín sospechoso.

Se acercó a él alarmada y los ojos de Naruto se comenzaron a abrir lentamente, hasta que ambas miradas se encontraron en unos segundos. Dolor…. Eso lo resumía todo, no se necesitaba más

lo siento , te pegaron por mi culpa

No digas tonterías. ¿Estas Bien?

No mucho pero vete, no querrás quedarte con un perdedor- dijo con un tono amargo… solo era eso

No me pienso mover de aquí

Se cruzó de brezos y miró hacia otro lado.

El rubio la observó perplejo. Parecía una autentica princesa atrapada en el sueño de un niño que solo sabía llorar cuando estaba solo… sin embargo era su princesa

¿No?


End file.
